Wedded To The Wrong Man!
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Prince Hydron has his I on Molly but so dose Spectra Phantom, will The Phantom be able to stop a spoil Prince from wedding the girl he has loved seen first sight. Spectra X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I posted this on my DA account, and I got a good review so far, and I really wanted to put this on Fanfiction-but Noodles getting that good review to keep going on with this made her wanna post it even more on here and finally I am gonna do its nya! WOOT!**

**I Noodles own only my OC and nothing eles~! XD Ow! And how the storys worded-I wonder if you'd say I'd own how I wrote it-LOL!! XDDD**

**Any who, please I hope you all enjoy! XD I really love Spectra and the Vexos, and on fancition I found that theirs not to much for them-from what I could see-I might be wrong-but theirs also not enough Bakugan stories so I wanted to also add my own! Hope y'alls enjoys nya~!**

**P.S. My grammar and spelling is bad! Please forgive Noodles nya! X3D -^0^-**

**OH AND PLEASEE LEAVE A REVIEW~! They really do help me, and it also makes me work faster on posting (Cuz it helps knowing people really like it!) Nya~!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

_Their eyes meet only once, and from that moment on,_

_He wanted her..._

_Never had he seen such a girl like her before. She with her intriguingly long lashes flutter above and below a heavy blue and green eye. Her few freckles skin, its pale creamy color. It all relaxed him. Her butifull once long hair of a reflecting sunny color enchanted him. The young Phantom._

_But, their was a problem, he didn't no of until that day. Her marriage with a spoiled prince who didn't understand how thankful he was to deserve her. A girl he would never be thankful for._

_Gus new how angry Spectra was, he had done every thing in his power to think of what could be done to stop this arrangement. But it may be to late, what if something happens..? _

"Master Spectra..." called Gus, his blue hair covering half of his left eye.

There was no answer. "Master.... I'm coming in..."

"Go away Gus.." his voice was hard to pinpoint. Spectra was either very busily with his places for dominance, or in the middle of a brake threw on the case.

"But-Master..."

"Didn't I tell you already, I have something I want you to do for me...."

"...Yes...Understand... My apologies, master...." Bowed Gus as he left.

-

-

The hallway of the place was bright and royal as always. With the occasional guards here and there for protection. Just a bit more any way.

Gus had been ordered by Spectra, for the past month now, to keep a close eye on her. Molly. Molly's face could never leave his masters mind, nor his. On that day that the Prince announced he and Molly would be married, the horrified look on his face, and the hard to pinpoint face of poor littlie Molly.

Gus couldn't help but wonder her opines on marring the prince. He had always seemed impressed by her, even from their childhood Prince Hydron had always given her a bit more attention then the other people, but still, his man focus was on the possessions that he owned. Gus thoughts on the matter was that just as they get married, just proving that he had her, he'd go to the next thing on his royally painful list of things he wants. His everlasting Christmas list, as Molly said. Gus had no clue what that meant but wanted to agree deep down.

The door to Molly's room held no Molly, as Gus sought her out.

Checking every where he could, she was no where in sight. '_She couldn't be...?'_ Knowing their was no other options he went to the last place he had hoped for her to be. The throne Room.

-

-

The door opened and Gus's eyes lit up seeing the expressional girl their. "Lady Molly..." Her attention went from her crossed arms in hands to the blue boy.

A smile soon awoken from her frozen lips. "Gus.... I told you not to call me that... hehehe..."

"Oh, my apologies-"

"Or bow silly gooses...hehe..." Molly was very childish, which is what Spectra said the Prince could probably relate to her with, but their leaves were completely different. Molly was kind, and caring, and loved child games, while the prince was just greedy... and always got his way, almost, if Spectra has any say in things. "So how goes it?"

"Hun? Oh! I am quite fine, but..." taking a moment he examined her face, she looked like her self, her hair tho had been done much more fancy like ever seen the announcement. But her eyes held so much sadness, wanting. _But for what?_! "Is there anything that I may do for you, Molly?"

Taken back a bit she grabbed his hand smiling, then as soon as he smiled it left as she pulled him along with her to go to where ever Molly wanted to go.

'_Master, I just no that you'll get her back...I no it...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, hopes challs likes this nya! And please tell Noodles if she can do anything to make this better, R&R please and thankchus nya!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Where may I ask are we headed to?" asked the ever so curious Gus Grav.

The scenery was still light from the hallways, but somehow it seemed to begetting darker with each step they took near the gloomy like eastern section of the place.

Giggling madly Molly looked back for a glance only to look ahead giggling even more madly then before. "You'll see once we get their…"

And indeed, just a few seconds latter did Gus see what it was that Molly had wanted to show him.

Her Green and blue dress flashed as she pulled Gus threw the opening doors, not waiting for them to open fully before doing so.

Their standing in the room, they were surrounded. Gus starred only in aw at the sight.

"Well… What do you think?"

Gus tried to think of the right words but his mind was boggled with so many questions, _How did she get them past Prince Hydron, or any of the Vexos?_

Tall and brilliant, many of them stood, in a Bakugan arena in the dead center of the room. It was the only light inflicted place, as the areas around them were all cast with the thrown shadows of the two beings in the center ring.

"They are…"

"My Bakugans…" giggling she jumped forth, springing to the two standing Bakugans.

Brilliantly colorful, with assorted ribbon light tentacles, stood a butiful Bakugan known only as SaiTree. Her buttiful wings floated about her body. Its green eyes fallowed by its ravishing red pupplies and black eye lids made her seem more menacing to the bone.

While the other one was a butifull monkey like Bakugan with ribbons on its back to, and three tails wrapping around its body in a swirling like motion. This trap bakugan's name is Cherish.

Both aques types.

"How did… You just…"

"Theirs no need, the gate cards are in content motion in this room." Sang Molly, as Gus walked to her side still in aw. "I designed it so that they could be free from the demention controllers control…"

Gus looked to the now saddening girl.

"I still cant believe that Hy-Prince Hydron, wouldn't even bother to tell me what was happening with the Bakugan…"

It was true, Molly new nothing of the Bakugan's until that day when Spectra Phantom told her the real story. There real truths.

Molly was always loyal to her friends, and after that day she became even more concerned with the Bakugan, which was mainly why he told her, besides from other reasons.

"I'm sorry…" Gus looked down for a moment, "You have suffered much from Prince Hydron. He has not told you one thing that is happening here in New Vestroia has he…?"

"No… He has not…" A tear seemed to escape her eyes which Gus caught from a glance.

"Mistress Molly-"

Just then the door opened and the two turned back.

"Master Spectra!" Gus turned to bow, "What are you doing here, I thought that you were-"

Gus became quite as Spectra moved forward.

A smirk came upon his perfect face, "Whats the matter Molly don't tell me you're not happy with my littlie gift to you…"

"Gift, Master, so you gave her this…?" Gus watched as Spectra stopped a foot in front of Molly.

Wiping her eyes she smiled, well knowing that she was hiding something. "No, I'm quite-no-VERY happy with you giving me this room… That was very kind of you my friend…"

"The pleasures mine my dear Molly, it's the least I could do for you…"

-

-

The two boys now were leaving the strange mystifying room, leaving Molly with the Bakugans.

As the door shut behind them Gus spoke up, "Master, was it wise to give her such a thing?"

"Of course Gus…" smiled Spectra, still lost in thought over his dream girl.

"But why would you do this? You didn't even tell me, and I thought you said that we shouldn't give her a wedding gift…"

"That I did Gus…" Spectra stopped and smirked evilly, his head held high above the blue haired boys, "But I said nothing about a parting gift to the brat she will be taken away from…"


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I no its sooo short, but theirs a reason for its! One, I hate to keepys challs waiting, and 2 after reading (Not finished with tho) Angels And Demons, how some of the chapters are fixed I like to do that to cuz I think it looks cute, and 3rdly, I'm gonna work on the other chapter right nows so this way you gets a littile bit of it right aways nya! ^_^**

**Please Rewive~! XD NYA~!**

_**The Evils of the Prince**_

Sitting quietly as the day drifted by him, a spoiled prince uncharming, in Spectras words, sat alone. His twiddling continued with the help of his hair between two fingers.

His face looked at the boy threw the screen, his pink hair like cotton candy.

"Link, I don't like what I am seeing…" frowned the boy, "I told you to keep an eye out if Spectra got any closer to her…"

"Yes, my apologies your highness…" bowed the boy, "It wont happen again.

"For your sake it better not! Now go, I wish to have some peace knowing your at least keeping track of what Spectras up to…"

"Yes, your highness…"

With that the screen was gone, and the ever so fuming prince growled a bit to himself.

"Spectra… You've crossed the wrong person… You should no by now, that…" Opening his eyes, his elbow laid on the arm rest as he kept twirling his strands of hair beneath his fingers, "no one, gets between me and what I desire… Spectra…."

Just then an idea popped into his mind. Smiling he went to contact Mayleen.

"Mayleen… I have a job for you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Molly sat alone that night. Her room seemed darker then ever before.

'_What will I do?'_a tear streamed down her face for their was a huge love conflict bothering her. A twist she thought the Prince would never, ever see. _'I love-!...some one… But…. How would I ever tell him…' _

Molly felt embarrassed to even think of his name. Trying hard to forget by shaking her head in all angels she got up from her chair to her bed.

"Its still not the same…"

"_Molly?" said a blue haired Vexos who walked up to her happily._

_Molly turned, excitement building. "Gus!" chimed the girl, "What are you doing hear?"_

_Stopping in front of her she noticed he was different. "Gus, your wearing a-AW! You got in?!"_

_Smiling Gus bowed his head down to the girl, then on his knees he went. "Gus?"_

"_Molly, theirs someone important I would like you to met…"_

'_And that's how it all started…'_

Sighing from her sudden flashback her talking deceive went off and she held her gauntlet up.

Mayleen's face appeared on the gauntlet. "Princess Molly…. Pleases forgive me, but I needed to speak with you right away…"

"Mayleen?" blinked the girl, then relapsing what had happened, "OH! Sure! no problem…"

"Good… were would you like to speak your highness…."

MAyleen new that she always liked to speak in person rather then over the gauntlet, seen the Prince seemed to always find out what she said over it.

"Umm… how about… Is my room okay?"

"Of course…"

The door next to her bed soon opened and she stood, "Oh! Umm…"

"I had a feeling this is where you wanted to meet… "she walked forth, "so I took precisions in coming here my self."

"Oh I see…"

Giving her a hand over heart view Mayleen went on, "Princess Molly, there is a very important matter that I wish to discus with you…"

"Oh I see…"

Mayleen took a step forward as Molly moved aside to make room….

-

-

-

"Thank you Princess Molly…" Mayleen smirked well aware that she hurt young Molly's feelings. "I will tell _Your_ Prince of your decision…"

Molly was to stunned for words as she left leaving her all alone in her room.

"Oh my gosh… I'm getting… Married even sooner now…"

Mayleen the blue haired which had tricked her into making her wedding in one week….


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! X3333D OMG! I hope that chu all likes this one nya~! XDDD**

* * *

"What?!" yelled Spectra knocking his feet from his spot on the ground to one closer to the image on the screen.

Smiling Prince Hydron, as he twirled his hair spoke louder, more confident then ever, "Yes, Spectra that's right. Molly and I will soon become betrothed… All thanks to Molly's _chose…_ I wish for you to in the mean time to take care of those annoyances for me…"

There was no answered. "Well, I'm waiting Spectra-"

"Yes.. My apologies Prince Hydron…"

"Excellent… Hurry up then…" With that the smiling prince hung up.

"Master…?" Gus came out of the Shadows.

Spectra turned to start walking, right past a concerned face.

"Master, you no this has to be a trick." He stopped, "Molly would never do such a thing… She's to-"

"To what Gus?" snapped Spectra.

Gus being taken back bowed his head, pained that he had said anything at all.

"Well?"

"Shes to… to naive… I just don't think she would do something like this on her own is all, not that she couldn't its just…" Looking now straight at him determined and pained he went on. "She has always been shy, when it comes to making decions.. She is easily taken in and-"

"I don't wish to hear your sorry excuses…" He turned, "Shes a disgraces, if she cant even do something so trivial like standing up for her self…" with a few other unkind phrases and pleas from Gus he was off.

Gus stood their unaware of the one who stood behind him.

A Sniffle came from the body behind, Gus turned. "Molly!"

Molly looked up, trying to smile. "I really messed up hun, Gus?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The next Chapter is WAY longer then this one, and please review nya~! ^_^ Lots of you have been reading, but I really would love to hear some feed back or any comments, and it really helps my storys get out faster nya. ^_^**

* * *

The spoiled Prince Hydron sat in his throne room, looking to his side and twirling a starnd of hair.

"Humm… He's already fallen into believing me, what a fool…"

-

-

Gus stood their, shocked. "Molly, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it…"

Molly cried into her hands, but realized it as Gus tried claming her, she tried to stop. "S-sorry but… I HAVE TO GO!"

"Wait Molly!" Gus yelled as the girl ran off.

A smirking Mileen watched with folded arms as she ran past her.

"Don't even bother…" She said making Gus stop a few feet after running.

Now facing the blue haired girl he glared. "Maileen, did you have something to do with this?"

"What me? I'm simply following orders, nothing more…" As she walked away she added, "But its worth it to see that spoiled littlie brat of yours in tears."

"Watch it Maileen…!"

"Oh?" Maileen stopped and turned to him, "and what exactly do you plan on doing to me if I don't?"

-

-

-

The constant ringing of her Bakugan like pager buzzed for her, but she didn't answered it. She already new who it was, and he might probably-no, would be _Furious _that she didn't respond, but after tonight's affairs, she was to sad and to tired to do another thing.

There was so much Drama already she just didn't want more.

She wanted out. Out and away from her self flish _groom to be_…

But she didn't no where to go. That's when it hit her.

Sitting up she stared out at her bedroom door. Perfectly aware of what she had in mind.

It was risky, she new that much. But it was all worth it, in order to get away from Hydron, and Spectra.

She wanted to forget it all. So with that she got up and started to pase the door way waiting for her courage to build.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this one is longer, and I hope you all like it nya! ^_^**

Molly sat there with a sorrow filled face. From this morning of just simply passing by Spectra to him not even responding to her call, and to Hydron interrogating her only a few moments ago, only to get yelled at afterwards for not being a _ faithful_ bride to be which he said she needed to improve on.

But most of all, she was just plainly tired. All night long Molly looked out that door to her bed room. All the while trying to strike up the nerve to just leave but she couldn't do it.

Her thoughts kept on going back to how she acted towards a worried Gus whom she seemed to be avoiding, not like her.

Hydron who was still fuming a bit, trying to think of a solution, unknown to Molly, of how to tame her, had a stern look as he thought of a plan.

After a while he spoke, his voice still holding a touch of hostility, "So then… " he looked up, "if you say you were asleep, then when did you wake up…?"

Molly mentally yelled knowing where this was going. "I only just awoken a while ago, I didn't have time to respond to your messages….Hydron…" she whispered his name.

"Oh really," He didn't believe her, "But you no, you should really stop whispering my name, its bad taste for you whom will be my bride…."

Molly hit her self mentally not wanting to go where this was going again.

"Okay then…"

"Okay then what?"

She was quite thinking till it hit her. "Hydron…" She said a bit louder.

Hydron started rattling off how she should behave more properly while Molly mentally hit her head.

"So what do you say hunny?"

Molly this time hit her head, but only, not mentally. She eeped as he looked a bit confused.

Only one time before has this happened, when she was first being introduced to him. She remembered clearly on that day how upset he had gotten and that she had to clam him with many words of how sorry and how it's a habit of hers, which in fact it is. But she didn't mean for it. She had to tell do everything in her powers the last time to lift the tantrum throwing boy to clam down. Even if it ment putting herself down.

"Molly, why you…" hissed the boy as he stood up a moment later before she could speak, his hands planted and slammed against the table, "How dare you! You said you'd never do that again! You are so ungrateful!"

Molly listened to as he yelled and yelled. Finally when it stopped she wanted to go cry, and he new it.

"Now, now…" He said walking over to her knowing fully well that he had won. Now placing two hands on her shoulders from behind her in her chair, "You wont do that again, my Dear Molly, will you?"

She started to nod yes, but only because she got confused but quickly shock no, and he new.

With a smirk he let go and walked away.

"I'm glad to hear it, you seem to be back in your place… so it seems…"

Eyeing her, she new he was on to her. She tried not to gulp, but that was an epic fail. "W-what do...you mean… Hydron? Prince Hydron…"

"Hum, you don't think I no do you…." He stood once more, "You have feelings…."

Her eyes widen as he spoke on, his words not even processing as she watched his mouth, but she new that he was well aware in her deep feelings for the Phantom that haunted her. Spectra Phantom.

"So that is why…I'd like you to stay far away from him, or would you want him to be punished…"

"But that's-"

"Ah now, losing your tempura with me is not good my dear Molly… So have a seat back down…"

Molly just stood their.

"Molly, I said to sit…" Hydron was losing his passions, "I said to-"

"No…" Molly half thought half said as she began to run out of the room to the protests of her husband to be.

Quickly she truned to another door, and another after another till she was finally at the exit of the building and as she took a step out into the blinding sun of New Vestiroa, a smile creped onto her as the heavy weights of burden were quickly whipped away.

-

-

-

"What?!" Spectra stood their, in pure horror.

Gus's face fell, "B-ut that's impossible-That's completely out of Molly's character, she'd never!"

"I'm only telling you what I heard…" Maileen said with all the Vexos looking at her, some with faced of pure shock.

"Hum… I new she'd crack sooner or later," Lync started, "Only question is, why she even went along with Hydron in the first place…"

He laughed getting a response from Shadow Prob, "I no right! What kind of idiot-"

He couldn't listen any more, Spectra growled under his breath, but Gus new clearly what he was thinking.

_Where did she go?_

"Master Spectra?"

"Lets go Gus…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I made it longer, and I hope you all like it! ^_^ Please review nya~! ^_^**

* * *

**7 Months Later**

Molly smiled as she awoke to a bright sunny morning in her and her roommates room.

Yawning and stretching she looked around, it was in its usual form, clean and neat. Except for her sloppy self with her un tamed bed head.

Getting up she banged her head like always and with that a moan of not aging that idiot came from the room over.

"Oh lovely Ace…" giggled the girl as she walked into the room.

The Bakugan Resistance, this was her new home. For 7 months now they kept her from the Prince and every one of the Vexos. Not one of them knowing she was helping them, nor knowing that she was even apart of it all.

Mira had picked her up one day not knowing who she was until Ace figured it our, and none of them had the harts to push her out when she broke down in tears telling them what happened and that's why she didn't want to tell them, she wanted to forget.

But now, with her on the team, all of them are pretty use to her. All of them are friends, and in Molly's case, her family.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Baron smiled passing her a friendly wave.

Molly returned it.

"So whats up now?" Ace could always tell when she was a bit down.

Taking a seat she smiled, but it soon left as Ace gave her his stern look. '_In a way, he reminds me… of you, Spectra… but I could never tell Ace that, he'd flip out and kill me..'_ She opened his mouth interrupting him. "Sorry Ace, Baron, Mira… I've just been… Been…"

"Its about him again isn't it?" Mira got it straight on the money.

"Uh hum…"

Ace stood up, angered by it all. "Why the heck cant you just let it go! Its been 7 months already! He practically said he didn't even want you!"

"Ace!!"

"Ace is right Mira, but…. Its not enough time is it, Molly…"

"I no that…" Mira said.

-

-

-

-

_Where did she go?_

"_Master Spectra?"_

"_Lets go Gus…"_

Flash backs of that day and days before ran threw both there minds.

Spectra sat in his room, still not wanting to touch his food, to disgusted with it and himself but he barried it. It was her own fault for not being tough enough.

But Spectra liked that in her, he wanted to make her stronger, stronger so that one day she may rule with him.

Spectra just sat their pushing him self up.

The door opened and Gus came in. "Master, you've not fini-"

"Go away Gus, I'm not in the mood…"

Gus was going to take his chance. "Its still bothering you isn't it, that Molly has yet to be found… Not even Hydrons soldiers nor guards could find her."

"Be quite Gus…" he hissed not looking up from the table.

Their was a moments pause. "Master, If I'm correct, she might be in one of the cities, she-"

"That's enough!" Spectra went off.

"Master, but where are you-"

"Its truly none of your concerned Gus…"

-

-

-

Children played as they went on their marry ways in the park.

Molly giggled as she watched them.

Mira had suggested that she get out for the day to clear her head. She agreed seens she'd be of no use anyway, not until she got things all cleared up.

So she went into town, but not only was she their to clear her head, Ace said that if there information was accurate, they would be braking into one of the labs their.

So she needed to get better fast, even if they told her she was excused from the mission, these were her friends, and she wanted to help repay them and the Bakugan for all they have done for her.

-

-

-

"Molly you really don't need to do this…" Ace said a bit concerned, "If your not up for it-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Kay?~!"

Molly dashed off from their meeting point, Baron who was watching the two talk came out all smile.

Ace looked at him. "What is it?"

"He… That seemed outta character for you… Could it be that Ace has his heart melting for the butiuful Molly-" Baron laughed.

"OH SHUT IT BARON!!"

-

-

-

-

Molly now has clocked herself as she ran threw the seemingly unguarded building.

She didn't want to run into any of the guards in fear they might recognize her. But they haven't reconsider Mira, so she thought she'd be safe.

As Molly went down each path following the rout mapped out by Baron she smiled as she almost reached the room of her destination till.

"You there?"

'_I no that voice!'_ Molly's head turned for a brief second till she dashed off.

"WAIT!!"

'_Oh man! This is not good, not as planed at all!! Why is Gus here of all people!! AHH!!!!!'_

Running faster and faster, now she took a sharp turn trying to stop the almost fall, but ended up falling right into the warm body of Spectra Phantom who looked shocked as he held her.

"What do we have hear?"

"An intruder…. What are you doing here?"

'_I cant… I cant let him see me…'_ Pushing his away she ran past him, Gus hot on her trail again.

Her feet were getting tiered but kept moving to a pass all their own.

Gus took this chance to reach out and grab her as she was about to reach for the door knob.

Gus pulled at her hood in her confusion and stopped.

Their she stood hoodless, and a shocked Gus could only gasp as he spoke one word, "M-molly?"

Molly almost cried as she lifted the hood, turned and grabbed the handle bolting out the door.

"Wait, Molly!!"

Molly looked back, as she ran for the final time today.

Gus swore he was more tears flowing down as he just stood their in shock.

"Oh, Master Spectra's not going to like this…"


	9. Chapter 9

Molly sat their crying as Mira rubbed at her back affectingly. "I'm sorry Mira…" was all she could muffle up to say.

Ace was fuming at the fact that she got caught, but more concerned that they saw her face, as Baron was afraid of what would happen to poor Molly next.

"There, there, its all going to be fine…"

Molly looked back at her, "But I-I… Really messed up… You guys trusted me… I-I just shouldn't have forced Ace to let me go… This is all my fault I forced you and Baron… I am soo sorry Mira…"

"Now come on, they don't know that your with us, so we'll just have you stay in side here…"

"But I-"

"No buts, that's an order… And besides, your our friend, don't push your self to hard…"

Mira smiled causing the others to as well.

-

-

-

"What?!" Came a faintly louder then a whisper voice from Spectra. "So it was her in their…"

"Yes… Please forgive me Master Spectra, if only I had focused I could have brought her back hear, please forgive me…"

Spectra walked past him and down the hall as his mind concocting a plot of gaining the chance to see her next.

The next moment he stopped and turned to Gus with a smirk.

"Gus, I have something I would like you to do for me…"

-

-

-

Molly sat on her bed sad with what had happened. Mira was fast asleep but she could not bare the thought of sleeping. Not now, it was to troublesome she thought.

'_Gus saw my face… and knowing…Him… Gus would tell…'_ She shock her head trying to discard the picture image of Spectra.

With a sudden sigh she got up from her bed and went out to get some fresh air.

They were parked in the middle of the New Vestrioa desert so she didn't have to worry about being snuck up upon. Or so she thought, as a figure from the distance ducked behind a random hill of sand watching her, and saying, **"Master, its as you say, shes with the resistance…"**

A smirk from the distance where the Phantom stood appeared, all he could do was thinking of praise, for going undetected for so long.

But to Spectra's own liking, a feeling of accomplishment stood on his face, as he was right outside Hydron's throne room and he was finding out about Molly while he was in their with no clue what so ever with what was going on.

-

-

-

Molly stood their looking out to the stars as far as she could see from that tiny littlie spot she stood upon. Completely unaware of the person creeping up on her.

The sky resembling that faithful night she left the Palace and made her way in to finding Mira, Ace, and Baron.

"_Stars of white,_

_And stars of purple_

_Turing your face away._

_Do not look to me,_

_As I run away._

_The night is done,_

_My heart it gone,_

_I can not stay anymore._

_My love has gone,_

_My face is brunt_

_From my many tears._

_Do not look upon me now,_

_I am surly not truly hear._

_My arms are jagged,_

_My legs are worn out,_

_I can not run anymore._

_I want to leave, I have to go_

_I need to escape this place for ever more…"_

Sung Molly quietly to her self, so that even if some one **was** their which there was, they would not hear it well.

It was her song, it described every reason to why she had to leave that place. But she left out the parts about Hydron for fear of him hearing it or anyone who didn't no her.

"Molly… Its been to long…"

Molly felt her self pause.

"Molly, please don't run anymore… I've come to give you a message…"

"From Hydron or…" she interrupted but could not finish the last part.

"It is from my Master…"

Molly tired to hold back a frightened flinch but Gus had already seen it.

Turning as he walked over to her she stepped back still in fear he'd take her back.

Gus stopped seeing the scared look in both her eyes.

"Molly…" Gus started out gently, "I am hear only to tell you that my Master wishes to meet with you, he has not sent me to bring you back, especially not with Prince Hydron looking for you still…"

Seeing Molly relax he went on, "Tomorrow, at the Stadium dome closest to where we are now, mid night, my master wishes to speak with you there…"

Gus saw her eyes switch even further to the ground. She was to afraid to even look at him, her own friend.

"Can I reply to Master Spectra that you will be there?"

He waited some time for her to speak, he new she was thinking, problem if they would be followed or worse, Gus had to do this in pretending that it was actually Spectra when the other way around it was Hydron. But she doubted it, knowing Gus has never serried her wrong.

With that last thought she looked up, some determination in her worried littlie eyes.

"Wi-will he want me to come back with him… To the places, is that what this is about?"

"I honestly can not say," his voice got worried as she looked to the ground, he spoke a bit faster, "But you should not worry, My master would never do anything to harm you, you no that Molly…"

"…Then why did… He say those horrible things…. The day before I left?"

Gus felt quite awkward, he knew she was quite sensitive to mean things, and was an all around sensitive person. He was Spectra's complete opposite.

Picking his words carefully, his mouth finally moved, "He said those things out of spite of Prince Hydron… You no that he was worried and-"

"Liar…" It went quite, "Lies, are you sure he's just not feeding that to you…"

"Molly, Spectra is not a Liar, he has-"

"I trust you Gus… But just not him…. He wasn't who I thought he was…"

With that she turned and Gus walked after her, "Wait Molly!"

Stopping she turned back to him, some tears still in her eyes from calling Spectra a Liar and hurting Gus with that.

"What, is it Gus?"

"… Please come tomorrow…. "

Molly's mouth would open but no words but grueling came out.

"Its very important to him, I can tell, and for you as well… You can finaly speak, and no one will be around…"

"Will you?"

Gus stopped for a moment to reply with a yes.

She couldn't help but almost smile, blushing a bit in shock that she actually almost let that one slip in front of him, she turned again holding her self in her arms.

"Fine, I'll maybe… show up…"

Gus new she only said the last part as a way of being stubborn, or maybe even her own definition of brave. But he new she wanted to go, she just was to afraid to admit it to him directly.

Gus smiled and nodded.

"Then till tomorrow night then, Molly…"

He went off wishing her a blissful slumber.

"Ya, you two then… Gus…" Molly thought she said it to quietly for him to even hear but he heard it, and thanked her causing his female friend to blush a bit.

With that he went on his way and Molly turned to watch him leave half way till she ran inside to go straight to bed.

She new she'd be needing it, for tomorrow she would have to go over things with Mira on what she needed to do.

-

-

-

-

Waking up shocked, her dreams consuming her sleeping mind still.

Her body in a heavily light sweat as she panted, hands both sprawled out as she sat up.

'_It was him… He was in it agien… Why…why must I keep thinking of him…'_

"Molly?"

Her eyes loosened their lids as she looked up, a curious Mira stood at her side then sat down.

"Whats wrong Molly?"

Molly looking away leaving the tears run down her eyes, slowing in their flowing numbers, she quietly let out a whimper before turning back to cry in to her friends arms.

"Mira… I ne-need yo-your help again…"

"Molly what happened? If its about yesterday then don't worry, no ones going to take you away…"

"No, its not that…. Its him again…."

"Spectra?" Mira blinked, "Did you dream about him again?"

Molly not even bothering to look up nodded, as she continued, "and not just that…. He wants-he wants me to…."

"I'm sorry Molly, but I didn't quite cheach that last part…."

Molly mumbled it over and over but Mira still couldn't hear till she asked her once more, leaning down as she resited it once more before Mira would erupt with surprise she head, **"He wants to meat me at midnight to night…"**

Mira's eyes just looked at the girl she was holding in shock as the two girl sat there completely lost in there own thoughts.

'_But why?_' Mira started to think as she seemed to be panicking to her self, '_How did he even relies she was with the resistance? None of us where even with her when Gus saw her! How could he have known?!'_

As Mira Pondered Ace walked in along with Baron, both confused.

"Mira, Molly?"

Mira gave him a look of a mixture of emotions. Seriousness, sternness, and worried ness, that gave him exactly what he wanted to no in order to find out what was going on.

Baron looked at Molly in worry as Mira just sat their with her looking at her head.

_**It was going to be a VERY rough day….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry about the errors, my compy started to eat up the words when I tried fixing thems and I am also-I HAVE A COLD NOOOOO!! _ so yays its will be a bit off sorrys nya! Oh sorrys about the delay nya! XDD I hope you all likes this nya! XDD**

* * *

"So I can count on you cant I Lync?" Hydron smirked as he twisted his hair.

"Yes, of course my Prince…"

"Excellent, do not let them out of your sight…."

With that their conversation was over and Hydron went on to plotting his next move ageing the residences and Spectra.

-

-

-

-

"Excellent…" Spectra stood happy as a evil clam.

"But Master, what about that weasel Lync? We need to get some sort of distraction of some sort…"

Spectra was annoyed by his constant interfering, and Lync annoyed him as well.

"Gus I don't remember asking anything of you about that traitor…"

"Yes but, Master I was only thinking of both of you… This will be your first time seeing her, except for the other day, for the first time in 7 months."

He was right.

"I don't care what your excuses is Gus…."

"My apologies, please forgive me Master Spectra…"

"But your lucky Gus, I have a littlie job for you to do concerning, our littlie mouse."

-

-

-

-

-

Molly stood in front of the bathroom Mirror, it was 9 at night, which only gave her 3 hours till her meeting time with Spectra.

If it was him, which she hoped and doubted it wouldn't be anyone but him.

Looking at her face threw the mirror she inspected how nervous she was.

Her eyes showed terror and her face was evermore pale then ever.

As she tried to brush the knots out of her hair Ace walked into the bathroom.

"You left the door open ageing…"

Molly jumped and spun her self around almost falling if not for Ace's quick abilities. He heeled her Regan her balance as she thanked him.

"No problem… Just be more careful, we don't need another incident like last time.

-

-

-

Midnight had come, and it was time for them to finally be reunited. Molly stood their scared out of her wit to even speak as she fiddled with her hands.

_'I hope that they don't show.... at least, let it be Spectra who dose not show any way...''_

Just then the foot steps of not two but one person could be heard echoing a tiny bit in the largely moonlight filled arena they stood in.

Slowly she looked over as Spectra greeted her.

"Hello, Molly..."

The two of them stood their looks at one an other for a long time. Molly finally jumped up right when he started to move towards her.

"H-hello..." He stopped moving as he noticed her strange behavior.

"Molly, you treat me as if I am Prince Hydron..."

Molly felt a bit shocked till she realized he was right.

_'It was just like that day...''_ Molly thought in reemergence to the first time she had meet him, and the first time that he and she were announced to be wed.

**"Molly!" Gus shouted in pure shock then anything else. "What are you doing hear?"**

Molly had found her way into the Vestal palace and was now standing before Gus and the Prince who sat on his royal thrown.

"This is the guests whom I have invited..." Spectra walked to her side, almost in a protective way.

Gus let down his deafens a bit knowing she was safe as long as she was asked to come. _**'But why?**_**' He had thought.**

"Ah, so this is your guest Spectra?" said the princes voice, it was Molly's first time hearing him up close like this. "So you are, Molly..." He eyed her as he twirled his hair.

She bowed with respect. "There is no need to bow... You are my gusset, after all..."

Molly looked up caching Spectra giving him a look, he knew that was almost completely out of his characters. He wanted something. He had a plan that he wanted to know right away.

_'It was ten months later that after that incident his father said I would marry him... With no asking me or anything, they just went on ahead... with no regarded towards me what so ever...''_

"Molly..." Spectra's voice was at his usual tone. "You have changed quite a bit." He walked forward to touch her face slightly, but after moving her hair he pulled back hurt with her whimpering from him. "I see, you still have not forgiven my actions..." Spectra moved back to make her feel less confined just like that day when Hydron forced her to be with her till she stopped being so frightened of their marriage...

He watched as she relaxed but he new she still held terror.

"Molly..."

"Where's Gus?"

Spectra waited, "he said he'd be here..."

"He is, he is out side this very arena keeping watch for any intruders..."

Molly's tension shifted knowing he'd run to her aid in seconds if she were to scream-that is _if_ she could scream, anyways.

Molly just stood their waiting for him to go on.

It was dead quite till he finally spoke again, "I hope you'll accept my Apologies Molly, that's that main reason I brought you hear..."

"Not to... Tak-take me back?" looking up she saw as he smirked under that half faced bird like mask of his.

"It would be wise unwise to take you back as you are, but... It would be safer for you if you did..."

"What do you mean... Spectra...." Molly whispered the last part.

"If you come you can be disguised, that way Prince Hydron wont recognize you, or take you back with him..."

"So I'd be hiding right under his nose?"

"Yes, it would be allot safer, Gus and I would be able to keep you out of his sight with a mask and tell his a different story of which you came to us..."

"..But... My friends..." Molly now determined looked to him. "I am sorry but I can not... I can't leave them, they are-"

"Prince Hydron found their location, I could change it tho... That is if you were to come..."

"So your black mailing me now Spect..." she flinched as he turned.

"No, I am mealy telling you the truth of what I have heard..."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to her, "Just the other day the Princes search party got hold of your signal, if you stay with the Resistance then you will give every thing that they have worked on to archive away... You see Molly you do not belong with them..." Spectra walked to her placing his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "You should be at my side, you whom which could end the royal family by assisting me! Molly you have the power to chose to end this!"

Molly looked to him confused. "But do you, did you mean what you said?"

Spectra turned from her, "I must say that I did not... If it was anyone but you I would, but you are not the one whom I hate..." Turning to her he now took her hand in his. "Molly I will make sure that he never lays a finger upon you...."

Molly's eyes widen as she walked closer to him, into his arms and both their eyes meet in a deep dreamy lock. " I truly did not mean to say what I did... Will you no forgive your Knight?"

"O-okay... S-Spectra.."

Their faces grew nearer and their lips almost touching as Gus came in yelling as Mira, Ace, and Baron made their way to the two almost.

Both looked to them as they drew nearer and as they did Moll held on to Spectra feeling happy and safe and not even wanting to let him go.

_'What am I going to tell my friends...?'' _Molly thought as they drew closer.

"Molly!!" Ace yelled, hatred burning in his eyes at the Phantom whom held Molly in-between his arms. "Let her go, what do you want with her Spectra?"

The resistance stopped and waited.

"My, my Molly..." Spectra turned to face a ready to brawler group, "Your friends seem quite annoyed with our littlie meeting here... I believe it is time to end it..."

"OH ya! It'll defiantly end!" Ace yelled, "When I'm threw with you your gonna be-"

"Wait Ace..." Mira looked to Molly and so did the others.

Mira new what was coming. "Molly...."

"Mira... Baron... Ace..." Smiled Molly in tears. " Please... do not hate me for what I am about to say, but..."

Spectra, Gus, everyone's eyes were played upon molly need to leave you guys... I'll only be in the way..."

"WHAT?!" Ace and Baron looked like they both got punched.

Taking one quick look at a support node from Spectra she went on confidently, "Hydron's men have already spotted me with you guys... I can not stay hear or eles the Bakugans will never be free and you guys... May lose all the freedoms you posses... I am... really sorry..."

They started at her in shock.

"Molly?" Baron said.

"Is this what you want Molly...?" Mira stated.

"What?!"

"Mira?!"

"Molly, you have been loyal, and I have known you well threw out these past 7 months... Please take care of your self..."

"What?!"

"Mira, what are you saying?!"

"Molly is right, our hole mission could be compromised..." Molly looked away, but Mira began to smile some, "But I no that Molly would never turn on us, and that is why I trust her..."

Mollys heart leaped with joy as she ran at her friend in tears as she gloomed her tight. "Oh Mira!!"

"Take care of your self Molly..." Mira held her back, as Molly nodded into the girl whom she had grown so attacked to.

"I will Mira..." Looking up at her she smiled, each of the boys in the Resistance looked sad as did Mira. But new she would be better off.

"Molly..." Baron said, but Molly ran and hugged him to, then to Ace.

"You'll be okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Aw man! I'm so gonna miss you Molly!" Baron almost cried.

"Same a I Baron..."

"Molly..." Spectra said, "Its time for us to go..."

With that she nodded and hugged each of her friends once more then she left with both Spectra Phantom and Gus Grave, her dear friends and more…

-

-

-

"Hum…. I wonder when you'll fall into my trap…" Smirked a cocky Princes as he slicked the hair he had been trilling. "Its almost time for you to come, but where oh where have you gone I wonder…" He chuckled to himself unaware of the girl who was about to be introduced to him that morning was the Molly he had been searching for.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry for the long long wait guys nya! And sorry theres some spelling errors in heres as wells nya! ^_^

**This was going to be the last chapter but I cant help but feel like making one more so their might be another or a secound series to this story, nya~! ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoy nya! XDDD**

**LOL~! I am really silly... I uploaded this one to the wrong story first and I just wanna say thank you my friends (Every body is my friends nya~! XDDDD) for telling me this nya~! LOL! I wouldn't have ever figuered it out nya! LOL! XDD**

* * *

It was dark once they arrived into a stone like cold of the Princes palace.

Gus, Spectra and now joining the crew in reioun Molly, all stood their in slices for a moment.

Spectra looking back to his love smiled.

Molly now wore a mask much like his on her face now. But this mask covered her entire face and only the upper most part looked similar to the bird like structure of Spectra's. The rest was designed with butifull swishes and dotting till it spaced out to the mouth and went dead flat, leaving curvy mark for where her lips would be.

"Lets go…" Spectra walked on and followed by the rest.

Gus passed his friend looks while she looked her self in the occasional shine that reflected like a mirror on the machinery in a very formulary room. It was the room Spectra gave to her.

Molly stopped once they entered farther into the room, looking at her new attire she was almost scared of, but very pleased.

Her once blond hair now a deeply colored dark blue, and her futures seemed to be paler then ever. From what skin she had shone was only around less then an inch of her neck, dude to the long dress like Vexial Chinese dress and red and gold matching pants she now wore. A slim fur trip trailed down her hands from the inside of tight sleeve, the inside was covered in fluffy warm fur. While a some what fargish fur part hung around her neck losley in the ways of a scarf flowing.

It was all to much for her. Looking down she wanted to cry. _'Was it really okay to leave Mira, Ace… Baron…?'_ She now questioned her actions from only a short while ago.

"Is something wrong?"

Turning to the some what pleased Spectra she turned to his form. He seemed some what concerned, but his voice didn't show it.

"Oh yes, I'm fine… Mast-"

"That wont be necessary… "

"Yes Molly, that is not something your should concern your self with…" Gus confirmed.

"Oh, b-but…"

"No buts…." Spectra could tell she was shocked. It was his idea that they would tell Hydron she would be one of his new faithful servants.

"But I thought that I might as well get into the part, I-"

"Its fine Molly…" Spectra's face and now tone even showed he was stern causing her to stop. "I don't want to hear that ageing…"

"Yes sir-"

"Molly what did I just say…"

"S-sorry, I…" Mollys world trailed form Crouse as she lost her self ageing. _'I'm treating him like I'm his servant… we may be trying to fool Hydron into thinking that seens it's the last things he'd ever think of me doing, but still… Why am I acting so difficult, and even now of all times…?!'_

"Gus…" The sudden name dragging her back to her reality, "Leave us…"

"Yes sir…" and with a bow he was gone.

Now it was only them…

Spectra looked to her, concern filling his eyes, but would not show it. "You seem quite distracted Molly, are you fearfull of my plan falling apart?"

"Oh! No… Its just… that…" He waited for her to move on, "I don't know if I can hadel being near him.. I mean, what if I accidentally slip and-"

"And what…?" the boy's voice was full of that confidence he held so greatly, "do you not believe I would be able to cover for you…" With a smirk he took her hand and bowed before kneeling to a blushing Molly, "do you not think I have not already thought of such a thing to happen? I have gone threw every carve and detail of your stay hear to go as perfectly as possible. Not one thing will be out of place nor will he find out who you really are…" with that he held her hand tighter and stood unmoving closer, her hand being brought to his heart.

"I promise to protect you, and you will never be forced to marry that spoiled brat _Hydron…_ Not now nor ever…"

And with that he stepped closer as he lend down and both their lips pressed ageing one and other passionately.

-

-

-

Gus stood outside the door waiting impasiontlt. Worried that Molly and Spectra would get into another fight like before, he didn't want his friend to leave, nor his master to be angred.

"Hey Gus…" a high pitched voice came from before him. "What cha doing near Molly's room?"

"That is none of your censer Lync…" Gus moved from angst the wall holding his own angriest the pink haired teen.

"Sure~if I didn't no better I'd say that Molly was…"

Just then the door opened and both Spectra followed by Molly came out. Masked of course.

Lync just stood their shocked, taken back fully by the girl whom just appeared.

"Uh-um…."

"Now what were you saying, about Molly, Lync?" Gus smirked and Lync walked off muttering about _no good timing_.

"What was that about Gus?" Spectra asked, Molly could tell he was corusie.

"It is nothing to worry about Master, Lync was just trying to prod…"

"I see…" Spectra turned to Molly and motioned for her to follow, and so Molly and Gus went off into their own directions, Molly and spectra down the right passage, Gus to the right one.

-

-

-

It was quite as they stood in front of the all to formilar doors to the Princes room. Molly last remembered them to be blurry, that is when she found out she would be to wed "_him"_ but Spectra brought it all back into focus.

As they stood their waiting for clearance to enter soothing voice called out.

"You should be happy…" Spectra started, Molly was confused.

"Excuse me Spectra…Ma-" She quickly started seeing a servant walk by them bowing.

Spectra nodded to the Servant respectfully. But Molly could seens him glaring under his mask at the man who had caused her to panic and start with the _Master Spectra_ once more.

"Lets go in…" Spectra announced.

Both took a step in threw the door before being hit with the sweet aroma that was inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I am so sorry for my lateness. A lots been going on, that I canʼt really talk about, but I hope you can all forgive me.

It was quite as they stood in front of the all to familiar doors to the Princes room. Molly last remembered them to be blurry, that is when she found out she would be to wed "_him" _but Spectra brought it all back into focus.

As they stood their waiting for clearance to enter soothing voice called out.

"You should be happy..." Spectra started, Molly was confused.

"Excuse me Spectra...Ma-" She quickly started seeing a servant walk by them bowing.

Spectra nodded to the Servant respectfully. But Molly could sense him glaring under his mask at the man who had caused her to panic and start with the _Master Spectra _once more.

"Lets go in..." Spectra announced. Both took a step in threw the door before being hit with the sweet aroma that was inside.

Molly looked to the floor, her heart beating in what seemed to be slow shallow beats.

'This is going to be my first time seeing him in a long time... ' Molly's eyes darted from one side of the floor to the other, her breath quickening as the sight of the thrown came into view.

She took in a deep breath, 'Thats the past, this is now... Spectra said that there is absolutely nothing to fear... Nothing to be afraid of...'

Her heart gave one last beat before she felt her self pulsate at the sound of the oh so familiar voice.

She felt dizzy, and felt numb all over, was his plan really going to work? "It's been awhile Spectra..." Hydron announced, as smug and cocky as ever. Spectra kneeled down, "Yes, my apologies..."

'Oh no, he knows' he knowns, he knowns...' Molly felt her self shaking, then it hit her, she looked up and noticed Gus, the image of Gus, no Gus in person was in the room, he was hidden from view, so only she could see him, and of course his tall fountain that stood the could easily keep him abstracted from Hydron's view.

But as soon as she looked at him, it didn't take her to long to realize he was holding something, cards.

It hit her, Gus wrote cards incase she froze up, a way to help her.

Molly's heart felt light, 'Wah, thank you Gus...'

Gus looked serious all of a sudden, then Molly noticed what she hadn't done something very important yet, she panicked, about to do as she was suppose to do, but was caught before she could react...

She had forgotten to bow.

"Yes, it is quite pretty isn't it..." Hydron spoke.

Molly stiffened, "But you should never be rude to your Prince..."

Molly felt time stop around her, and her heart pulsating.

"I always take first priority... you see..." Something from the conner of Hydron's eyes caught him off guard, and he perked up to look at the fountain.

Molly stiffened, while Gus went threw the cards and held one out for a brief moment before noticing the Prince look his way. Gus quickly hit the floor, not enough time for Molly to see what the card.

Suddenly she heard Spectra's voice mumble, "Get down..."

Molly laid on the floor, Spectra grabbed her arm and brought her closer, "Bow... Kneel... Before he notices..."

Molly blushed furiously, luckily, none could see and she quickly bowed, touching her mask, then trying to fix it to make sure it wouldn't fall.

Prince Hydron looked there way, shrugging off his suspicions.

"So... who is this... Spectra..." Hydron looked at her, a strange sensation causing him to look a bit surprised and in curiousness and wonderment.

His eyes trailing her, and the last place he looked, from her close to body line, was her face.

It looked familiar to him, and brought back memories.

Spectra spoke up and looked down. "Prince Hydron, you see, I found her out on the streets of New Vestrioa last night on my inspection, as you told me..."

'Nice, nice, good job Spectra! He'll never guess it's me as long as you don't say that I'm-" "She is a excellent brawler..." "A brawler..." 'A brawler...' the two, supposedly engaged pair thought or said out loud.

Molly felt her heart dropping, bursting and popping right inside her chest.

'Spectra how can you say that, he'll notice because of my Bakugan and because of... Oh no... This is...'

"That's wonderful." Hydron announced, his eyes looking to Spectra and back to Molly. "I suppose if you say she's that good, I'll let her stay..."

'Wait... do you mean that this... that he has no idea it's me...' "She appershaites it very greatly..." Spectra said. 'This is so great...' "So what is your name my dear...?"

Molly's face fell... 'oh no...'

"Her name is..."

"Spectra, did I ask you...?" Hydron snapped, he seemed to be very tense, his finger quickly twirling at his hair, "If I had wanted you to speak I would have said so... now... what is your name girl...?"

Molly shifted and stood up and bowed, Hydron's face changed to that of one whom had missed something important...

"She can not speak my Prince..." Spectra said after the long pause. "What's that..." Hydron's eyes narrowed, not leaving the bowing girl. "It seems she is unable to... I meant no disrespect, My Prince..."

Hydron leaned back on to his chair. His hair now trilled ageist his finger again. "I see... Very well then... Then tell me, what is her name... " Spectra and looked at the Prince, then bowed his head, "...Her name is...


End file.
